1. Field of the Disclosure This disclosure relates to water-resistant fabrics, methods of preparation of water-resistant fabrics, and water-resistant fabrics utilizing modified urethane-based compositions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Coatings or compositions applied on fabrics or flexible materials have been disclosed. For example, Henning et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,252, disclose hydrophobizing and oleophobizing compositions containing a polymer containing perfluoroalkyl groups and a cationically modified polyurethane. Haq et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,003, disclose fabric laundry treatment compositions comprising a fluorocarbon polymer, a fluorocarbon copolymer, or mixtures thereof; and a deposition aid comprising a cationic softening compound, a polymeric delivery aid, or mixtures thereof such that if the deposition aid is a cationic fabric softening compound, the ratio of the deposition aid to the fluorocarbon polymer, copolymer, or a mixture thereof, is greater than 2:3. Dams et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,752, disclose compositions comprising a fluorochemical agent, a copolymer extender, and a blocked isocyanate extender; and substrates treated therewith that possess high initial water repellency and laundry durable water repellency. Fang et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,371, disclose compositions that provide repellency, durability, and soil release properties when applied to a textile or fabric; the composition has a repellent component, a hydrophilic resin component, a soil release component, and a cross-linking component. Savu et al., in European Patent Specification No. EP 1 311 637, disclose polymerized fluoroalkyl methacrylate compositions and coatings of such copolymers that provide anti-stiction or anti-migration properties.
Particular fluorinated polymers have been disclosed. For example, Tsunoda et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,049, disclose a fluoroalkyl acrylate copolymer and a composition containing the copolymer.
Further, collapsible or portable liquid vessels or tanks have been disclosed. For example, Eldred, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,956, discloses a collapsible portable water tank. Wyllie, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,049, discloses collapsible storage tank intended for use in fire-fighting or as a swimming pool; the collapsible storage tank for liquids has an endless inflatable tube attached by a flexible side wall to the base of the tank. Jaffe, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,484, discloses a foldable, water-proof tub or receptacle which can be used as a bath tub. Shaw et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,437, discloses a collapsible, self-expanding liquid container with a bottom and a generally vertical annular or conical wall attached to a perimeter of the bottom to form a container with a large open top; the bottom and wall are composed of a flexible, liquid impermeable material. Christensen, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,676, discloses a foldable water tank with a foldable receptacle having a bottom wall and inwardly inclined sidewalls, and a plurality of structures connected to and supporting the sidewalls. McDonnell et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,947, disclose a collapsible water tank suitable for use in combating forest fires; the tank is formed from a flaccid synthetic material or a coated fabric.
Panse, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,259,115, discloses curable extruded adhesive laminate systems for manufacturing collapsible structures. Further, Panse, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,851, discloses patch repair systems for collapsible fuel and water tanks.